Wings of Sorrow
by TsukixnoEvernight
Summary: Elrios has regained it's El Crystal back, but who can say the same for it's peace? Out of the six masters of the land, two of them clash in a battle for a decade. When a group of individuals stand up to put a stop to this ever-lasting war, the other four masters lend their strength to four of them. However, they are still inferior to gods. Looking for OCs; side-spots available :D
1. Chapter 1 - Silver Feathers

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_ ~ Feathers ~_

* * *

Sora's vision swam as she attempted to look for anything beyond the forest. Her silver wings snagged on every curious twig as she made her way through the endless undergrowth.

She had woken up in the middle of a road, her body feeling like it wasn't her own. She had felt something nag at the edge of her mind, but her extremely painful headache kept the thought at bay. The last she could remember, in fact, was that the spirits had sent her to Hell for doing something she would have never done. And midway...

Sora clutched her head and leaned back onto a tree. The light blue top she wore over her white blouse got stained from the wet dirt that clung to the bark, but she didn't care right now. The racking headache seemed to split the world in half, and she dropped to ground in a silent plead. Her wings rustled as a breeze whistled through the forest. Her ocean-blue eyes closed as she tried to shut out the pain.

* * *

She sat on top of the tree, feeling the cool night wind blow against her. Perched on top of a branch like a bird, she hesitantly spread her wings. They seemed fine enough, even though she had crashed onto the earth. Her headache was almost like a bad dream now, a distant memory. Breathing in slowly, she stood up on the slightly swaying branch and leapt off, into the darkness.

For a moment, her wings wouldn't fully unfurl. She tried to stop the images flowing into her mind of her bleeding to death on the forest floor; surely that wouldn't kill her, seeing as she had already fell a long way and still lived. Calming herself down, her wings snapped open and the air instantly lifted her back up into the silent night sky.

The land was sprawled beneath her, with only the dark shapes of the trees to indicate that there was anything there at all. The wind blew through her waist-length sky blue hair; how could humans live, without this feeling? Without this exhilaration of flying, of being so close to the sky? A glimpse of the stars twinkling against the midnight azure sky caused her to stare at them. Had she been ignoring these in the small amount of time she had been here? They were beautiful, holding all sorts of hopes, wishes, and possibilities. Back at the top of the sky, she had not been able to see these. Back in Heaven, there was no sign of the passage of time in the day. It was all light and blazing sun, no comforting darkness. But that was the point. Darkness could taint the purity of the heavens.

Suddenly, she lurched from her position in the air and was pulled down, towards the ground. Sora strained to stretch her wings of silver, but they seemed lifeless, unable to respond to her commands. She reached out her hand to grab at something, anything, to stop her fall. Leaves that she couldn't see grazed her palm, whipping uselessly past her. _Not the ground again. I don't want to hit the ground again._ Two branches bent as her weight hit them both. She felt the smooth bark on one of them as she almost got ahold of it. Then she was spiraling down again, this time with her feathers swirling around her.

_This never happened back home!_ Startled that she actually had time to think about that rather than find a way to regain balance, she burst through a canopy of greens and smashed into the ground. 'Is the ground this hard?!' A groan escaped from her.

"What-the-" A gasp from below her caused her instincts to kick in. She instantly leapt onto her feet and rolled a few meters away before whirling around.

"Who's there?" Sora opened one of her clenched fists and felt the coldness of snowflakes flutter around her hand. Something dropped into it. Keeping the familiar weight on her left side, she placed the ivory bow in front of her and pulled back the bowstring with her right hand. A slight breeze picked up around her as she gathered the air into one solid arrow.

In the dim light of the forest, she saw something, or someone, stand up from where she had landed. _Sorry, _she immediately said in her mind. Tightening her grip on her bow, she squinted past her arrow of wind and glimpsed the shadow of a weapon being drawn out.

"Who's there?" she repeated.

"What are you saying," he, or she, grumbled. "You landed on me."

"I'm sorry," she replied, then realized she had just apologized to an unknown enemy or ally.

Just after the words left her mouth, the weapon flashed past her head. She flinched and looked up to stare into a pair of piercing eyes.

** Hey guys :D Tis' Yume again~ You know who that person at the end is? I don't. I mean, I REALLY don't. That's why there's barely any detail about that person. Why? Maybe because dis' is another one of those...OC fics. :3 Everytime I played a game or read a series of books, I would get an urge to create an "R.P." with my friends. I made a Warriors' one, with my cat named Nightshade. Then I had one about Fairy Tail, with my character named Eira. XD I even made one for Shugo Chara, but I forgot her name...gotta go look through my notebooks for that again. Anyways, I had wanted to do one for Elsword, but then I felt like I shouldn't. .-. It's here now, but whatever. :'D Whoever's reading this and feels offended, I. AM. SORRY. GOMENEN. Sora's my OC; did NOT copy off of anyone else. I feel like I'm copying all those people making OC fanfictions out there. . I'm sorry! I'll need more volunteers for OC's-I'm sorry if you think I'm copying you, authors DX -so just PM them to me or post a review for it. I'll need your base class description, your OC's personality, base skills, and your weapons. Plus your background information. Then I need your job paths. You can make as many job paths as you want, but I need you to choose ONE for your OC. After selecting your job path, name it, give it at least two skills, a description of after job change, background information of what caused the change, etc. Repeat that for your last advancement. If your OC's personality changes with the jobs, please do tell me. :) If you have any requests, do not be afraid to tell me~ Again, I'm sorry if I'm offending anyone. I'm really trying not to. Also, in case you might not have noticed, WingsOfSorrow is a guild. On Elsword. :3 I don't know why I named this story like that, but I think it fits! :D And I know I'm saying sorry too much. XD Not gonna apologize for that.**

_Edit - Accepting indefinite amount of OCs. PM me or review it. Be sure to check and see if you have SOLID BACKGROUND INFO. It helps tons in writing, and makes it a less pain in trying to have it make sense. Background info - what happened to character in the span of a certain amount of time. Such as, for base, explain what happened to character before. For job change, explain what the character DID to become that current job advancement. Etc. Now, I must take my leave :3 For those who wish to participate, have fun in creating your OC! Take your time to perfect it. Afterall, you have a LOT of time to create it, since there's no definite amount of OCs I'm letting in~ Thanks for reading! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fleeting Wolf

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_~ Fleeting Wolf ~_

* * *

Sora gathered her wits back and snapped her fingers. Startled by the sound, her attacker stiffened and saw the flapping shadow casted on the ground. She saw the long, black hair of the girl as she plucked her bowstring.

The tiny wyvern she had created burst back into shapeless air after a few more seconds of silence. Flickering her aqua eyes around, she lowered her bow and assumed a more defensive stance, with her hands in front of her and her feet apart. Spotting the knife imbedded in the tree she had been standing in front of, she silently thanked whatever gods or goddesses that were out there for letting it miss her. Just as she turned around to walk back where she had come from, the same eyes, purple and piercing, met hers from the shadows.

"Oh!" The girl leaned back. "I thought you were a werecat!"

"What?" She fingered the two points jutting out of the sides of her hair. "This makes me look like a cat?"

The girl nodded slowly as she walked past her to retrieve the knife. "I'm not particularily fond of felines." She tucked the knife back into her sleeve. Sora saw the ebony ears set upon her hair and the dark lupine tail that gently flicked back and forth.

"So that's why you...attacked me?"

"Haha..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I apologize for that." As the clouds shifted to let a shaft of moonlight in, she saw that the girl was wearing a white satin dress with sleeves that were detached from it. A couple of charm bracelets hung from her left hand's wrist, while a red ribbon was tied to her right hand's wrist. Another two ribbons were tied within her hair. First glance at this girl might have told Sora that she wasn't lethal. But she had already proven that wrong.

"Pardon me for landing on you. It was an accident, one that I didn't wish for." Her voice was strangely flat; what had happened to it? Surely she didn't sound like that before; she frowned as she tried to summon the memories into her mind. Only blurry images and fading sounds came up.

"It's okay, er, kind of. Well, I gotta get going now." Sora saw her purple eyes flash up at the moon. "I'll be taking my leave now!"

"It was-ah! Wait!" She dashed after her, her brown shoes hitting the damp earth. "I haven't asked you your name yet!"

Her black ears twitched as she heard her voice. "It's Mayumi."

She managed to steady her breathing from her short burst. "Mine is Sora no Yuki. It's been nice meeting you. Hope I wasn't too heavy." She grinned at Mayumi and turned around to leave when she heard a gasp from behind her. "What-"

Mayumi was crouched down on the forest floor, clutching her head. Her ears were pressed flat against her hair, showing distress. Then her entire body relaxed as she fell against the tree, unconscious.

"Mayumi, wake up! Are you alright?" Sora got no response and could only think of one solution during the situation-to drag the girl to somewhere safe.

* * *

_ She blinked once, then twice. All around her, she saw smoke rising into the air. Fire raced down the houses and slowly incinerated all that it touched. The flames licked at the sky, as if wanting to swallow it up as well. She couldn't see through the thick haze, couldn't see if anyone was trapped in there as well. Where was her family? Her friends? _

_ Mayumi looked behind her. The emerald hills were rolling out beneath her. In the distance, a lake rippled in placid silence, reflecting the white moon that hung in the sky. _

_She went up the nearest tree and stared at the sight of her village burning. This couldn't be real, could it? The stormy sky rumbled. Something in the air snapped. All of a sudden, rain poured down in an unrelentless patter. The droplets slid off of her tree's leaves as she gazed up at the moon. It seemed so cold, heartless, distant. Inside her heart, before she could even feel pain, she felt loneliness._

_ "Why?" That one word she whispered was directed at the lunar disk in the sky. To her, it seemed like a powerful word. The light continued bathing her with no reply. She hadn't expected it to._

_ A wave of anger surged up to drown out the loneliness and the words that were being said in her mind. Without heeding the words, without knowing that her eyes had turned crimson, she went back through the rain, alone. _

* * *

Mayumi sat up abruptly. Her usually-glossy hair was in a tangly mess, with leaves still clinging in the strands. She pulled them out before looking around her.

She was in a pale orange room that was small and could probably only let one person live in there. A slide-open window was on the wall next to her; beside the bed was a nightstand with a buttercup yellow lamp on it. The white mattress creaked beneath her weight as she shifted.

The door swung open and her sharp ears heard hesitant footsteps come in. "Are you awake?" Sora's quiet voice sounded outside.

"Hm? Yeah. What happened?"

Her light blue top and sapphire skirt crinkled as she pushed a chair over and sat in it. For the first time, Mayumi saw her wings in perfect detail. They were feathered, just like any bird, and were silver. It looked nothing like those wings in books, that seemed like clouds attached onto the shoulders of the angels. "You just collapsed," she said, searching her with sky blue eyes.

"Why don't I remember anything about that?" As she spoke the word "why," the dream came rushing back at her. Even through all her mixed questions, only one managed to surface into her thoughts.

_Who was talking in my mind?_

_**AND...the OCs have been chosen! :D A lot of people PMed me theirs, gomenen for those reviewers! I'm sorry for those who couldn't make it (and even those who didn't want to participate anyway) so those that didn't get to be a main character get to have an appearance in WoS! ^^ The main characters will be revealed in future chapters; so far, we have Sora no Yuki, the angel, and Mayumi, the wolf...er...lady? Girl? Wolf human. Wolf hybrid. Wolf/human, that should be enough .-. Which is why she has ears and a tail! Sora has cat ear hair :3 And her eyes look feline. So Mayumi, in the darkness, thought she was a werecat XD Things will (hopefully) start making sense soon. Thanks for all those who're reading this right now! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Tranquil Night

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_~ Tranquil Night ~_

* * *

"Where are we?" Mayumi asked, getting off of the bed. Sora glanced out the window; the forest where they had met was right outside. Sunlight filtered in through the broad leaves of the trees, coming through the glass.

"We're in the village of Ruben. A girl with pink hair, by the name of Ann, accepted us in. In fact, I think she's call-"

"Sora! Is Mayumi awake? Breakfast is ready!" A female voice shouted at them from the first floor.

"-ing for us right now," she continued, as if nothing happened. But she had heard her. "Can you walk? There's food downstairs." She could smell the sizzling meat that was set on the plates. Ann's quiet mumbling reached her ears.

Mayumi nodded and stood up without a problem. She left the pale orange room as Sora grabbed the chair and pushed it back in it's rightful spot, in front of the desk.

She spotted curly handwriting on a lined white piece of paper under a stack of dusty books. Tugging it gently from beneath the books, she saw the date on the top-right corner: 1/27. _Last month?_ On the backside of the folded paper was the name "Adel." It was from Altera Village, and a pawprint was inked next to the name and address. She flipped the paper around and read the contents.

Ann,

Altera Village was almost destroyed from one of their attacks. Although the damage is severe, it can be repaired, given enough time. Amos has passed away. It is hard to imagine life without him, but we can do. Your village, Ruben, is the only one that we can contact at the moment. I am here to warn you that the next large attack might be over you. Where did that group of seven go? Right when we need them the most...

There was a smear of black over the rest of the letter, covering a big part of the words written. At the bottom, she could make out:

I hope this foolish skirmish ends soon,

Adel

* * *

Ann set her utensils down onto her plate before she noticed the blue-haired girl staring into space. Her hand was cutting the egg in quick, fluid motions with the knife. She ate it using the fork and repeated the cycle until it was all gone._ She seems almost mechanical._

"Haa~ That was good, Ann! Thanks for the food!" The girl named Mayumi smiled brightly at her. She couldn't restrain her urge to smile back, partially because of the dark tail whisking out of sight.

"You're back to normal, right? Sora was worried about you when she brought you in." Her words produced the intended effect; the angel snapped back into the present at the sound of her name.

"Of course I'm fine!" Mayumi said, stretching with her arms over her head. "I'll be-"

"Ann," said Sora, in an almost inaudible tone. "What are 'the attacks?' What is it that almost vanquished Altera? What's...what's going to happen to Ruben?" Her heart froze; she had hoped to keep these two ignorant for a while longer. They seemed like they didn't know what was happening to Elrios. She had wanted to preserve their lack of knowledge on this subject, but when Sora spoke those words, she had realized how terribly selfish she was.

"Ehehe...I thought I had hidden it well enough, but I guess you had found it anyway~!"

"Under a stack of books on the table?" Her skeptical expression told Ann that she had not hidden it in the desk. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that.

"What attacks?" Mayumi's pointed black ears twitched.

"Ann...please don't hide it from us. If I'm stay in this world, I need to know what's going on." The angel spread her wings. "I can't survive here if I have limits, if I don't even know what this land is called."

"...Wait here." She rose from her short wooden stool and went upstairs, to her room. The letter was on the desk, unfolded. She went past the chair to carry the stack of dusty books in her arms. When she made sure they weren't going to fall from her grasp, she went back down to the kitchen, to the two waiting people.

The books were set down with a thump! on the table. "These are books of lore. The one you're asking for is..." She halved the stack and found the one she was looking for. The royal blue cover opened stiffly for her as she flipped through the yellowing pages. Reaching chapter three, she read aloud, "_The Masters of Elrios were chosen to govern the Crystal of Life, the El, along with the El Lady. The first master, Master of Fire is 'Rosso' – The power of fire is the power of passion, and there is joy to prevent the strength of the fire from overflowing. The second master, Master of Earth is 'Gaia'- He possesses the warmth and richness of the land and protects the continent of Elrios. The third master, Master of Water is 'Denif'- A combination of coolness and intelligence controls the sea so that it does not overflow onto the land. The fourth master, Master of Wind is 'Ventus'- The power of the wind energy keeps the universe in motion. The fifth master, Master of the Sun is 'Solace'- Elrios became alive again from the power of life and the birth of the sun's power. The sixth master, Master of the Moon is 'Ebalon' – The power of the moon gives the people of Elrios comfort and security_." A scribble in loopy handwriting on the side caught her eye. She turned the book so that she could read it. "'_The hours predict that_...that..." Ann stared at it, trying to read it. ".._.the seventh master is only..."_

_"...only slumbering while the other six awaken._'"

* * *

He passed through the sign that said, "Welcome to Elder Village!" It was much bigger than his village back home; white marble paved the roads, and the material used to build the houses, the shops, was stone. It even prospered so much as to use gold to trim the tops of the buildings.

His curious hazel eyes went up to the sky as a human-shaped shadow flitted over the ground._ When-_

Sharp gusts of wind buffeted past him, ruffling his dark, messy, but casual hair. His ears caught the words "Aera Slash" as he saw a brown-haired boy with emerald eyes tumble to the ground. Someone with long, blue hair ran towards the boy and bent down. The boy writhed from her before her hand snatched something from his grip. "Please don't steal. If you want something, you must earn it yourself or ask from a kind soul. But this is precious to me. However, if you're seeking this..." She placed a stack of golden coins in his hand, then stood up and merged back into the crowd that had gathered.

The boy pulled the black hat on his head even lower to cover his face. As he watched the boy walk past him, he felt something slip from his grasp. _My katana!_ He turned around and saw the shadow slip into the darkness of the alleyway. "Wait-" _Ah, he obviously won't wait!_ He tailed after the child, who was always a few feet ahead of him. _He shouldn't have been able to take my katana so easily. Or was it just that I lowered my guard? No, the last time someone tried to take my katana was a buff soldier, and he failed painfully. This child...how did he just TAKE it...?_

He skidded in front of a dead end. The boy faced the stone wall. The only way out was to go through him, but he was ready. Flicking his wrist at the air surrounding him, he said, "Trapping Chai-"

The red circles of magic that he cast to summon chains dwindled and disappeared. _What-_ The boy had turned around. Instead of showing the same face, the same emerald eyes, it completely tore the innocent image before. He, or it, now had bleeding crimson eyes with endless black pupils. It was smiling widely, it's grin stretching almost literally ear-to-ear. Its teeth-no, FANGS, flashed at him. Then it disappeared, re-emerging with the wall behind it.

He bent down to grasp his katana back into his hold. _How did I get interrupted? There was no one but that...thing, and it didn't cast any sort of..._ As he was finding his way back out of the alleyway, the wind picked up almost within the span of a single second. Alarmed, he saw the crowd of people dissipate and back into the nearest buildings.

The girl from before had her long hair whipping around her. Her wings of silver were unable to resist the bursts of air rushing by. The feathers kept falling from her wings, but they seemed to be endless, swirling around her. They started covering her. Even with the mad weather, he pushed down his panic and brushed the feathers away before yanking her wrist and towing her into the building closest to them.

He met warm air and a slam behind them. "Th-"

A voice intercepted his. "I'm sorry, Mayumi. I lost you after I had gotten my bow back. It seems that I've left you behind in my haste to retrieve my bow." Another girl, presumably Mayumi, nodded in the shadows of the wall. Although the air of the house was warm, no fire blazed gently in the brick fireplace to his left. When Mayumi walked past him, he saw something flick in the dark light from outside. The window shutters rattled madly as the howling from outside increased in volume and intensity.

"Thanks for pulling me in." She sat down on the first step of the wooden stairs. "My wings can be a nuisance in weather sometimes. Especially during..." She trailed off, leaving an awkward silence.

"My name's Nightwing Hann," he said, breaking it. "Just call me Night."

"Thanks then, Night." Her voice was so monotone when she said that, compared to when she was scolding the boy...the creature.

"Then, Night, you know what's happening outside right now?" Mayumi stood in front of the windows, staring uncertainly at them.

"Yeah." Night unconsciously touched his katana. "The masters of Elrios are launching one of their attacks on each other right now. I think that-"

The windows suddenly imploded, sending shards of glass raining over her. From the flash of light from outside, he saw the tail whipping behind her and the ears as she landed on the floor. Just as quick, she flexed her wrists and leapt backward, landing on her feet once more with her black hair swinging behind her. "What's happening outside?" She didn't seem troubled, at all, by the fact that she had almost been impaled with glass.

"A..." Night didn't even bother with the glass on the carpeted floor anymore. He stopped and stared out the window.

A cone-shaped spiral had touched the forest near Elder, ripping the trees from their roots and gathering dust within it's violent winds. It turned a dusty gray-brown and grew larger as it came, slowly but steadily, towards them.

The door smashed open and a man in his fourty or fifties slammed it back closed. He had brown hair around the sides of his head like a wreath, and misty blue eyes met his hazel ones. "We should be safe if we walk down to the cellar," he said, as if he were used to this procedure. "The three of you aren't from here. Would you mind telling me your names and where you came from?"

Sora blinked slowly. "My name is Sora no Yuki."

"Mayumi." She was instantly between the two of them again, as if she were flowing water.

"Nightwing Hann," he repeated.

"Welcome, Sora no Yuki, Mayumi, Nightwing Hann. This is a bad place to be in, right now. But there is no place on Elrios that doesn't see this." He sighed wearily and leaned on the wall next to him. "My name is Hoffman. I am the chief of this village."

Sora reached out, as if she were going to touch Hoffman's shoulder, but she drew back. "We came from Ruben Village."

The chief stared confusedly at her. "What are you talking about?" Over the wind that came rushing in, Night could barely make out his next words. "Ruben Village was demolished two days ago."

* * *

**Ever (Instead of Yume, it'll be Ever now! :D ) - I'm finally finished...! .w. (Nothing to do with conversation with Elgang, BUT if you don't like how I used your OC or how their personality is kind of off, PLEASE tell me. I would be glad to change it for you. Okay, Elsword, GET ON STAGE!)**

**Elsword - How long did it take you to do that measly chapter? 5 bajillion days?**

**Ever - ._. You and I haven't been alive that long. Is bajillion even a word? If it is, then that would be the time when Earth was just dust. And back then, you were a NOBODY.**

**Eve - I can conclude that bajillion is not a word.**

**Ever - Thanks, Eve ^^ *hugs Remy***

**Elsword - Don't go nerdy on me .-.**

**Ever - I'ma nerd. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Aisha - *smacks Elsword in the face with wand* Respect nerds. That means we're SMARTER than you. Get that? Smarter.**

**Elsword - Hell no. If you and I went in for a one-on-one match, I could beat the crap out of you.**

**Aisha - You don't want to bet, Elbaka, or your ass might just get fried.**

**Elsword - Guess what, shortie? I DO bet-**

**Rena - *evil aura, evil grin, and brandishing a fridge* What is it that you're having such a passionate chat about?**

**Aisha and Elsword - Uh, we're... **

**Elsword - *slings arm around Aisha's neck***

**Aisha - *hugging him while grimacing***

**Aisha and Elsword - ...we're the best of buddies! *dancing around***

**Ever - So not believable ._.**

**Rena - Good kids :D *turns around***

**Elsword - *yanking out sword and hacking at Aisha***

**Aisha - *throwing fireballs all over the place, indeed with some scorching Elsword's buttocks***

**Raven - *stares pointedly at the spot behind Rena***

**Rena - Hmm~? *turns back around***

**Elsword and Aisha - *arms linked and doing a merry-go-round dance***

**Raven - *facepalm***

**Ever - *sweatdrop***

**Eve - *copies Raven and does a facedrone***

**Rena - o.o What?**

**Elsword, Aisha - *continue dancing, sweating madly hoping she won't notice* (For those who don't get it, watch Fairy Tail when Erza turns around to see Gray and Natsu dancing together :3 When she turns back around, they're quarreling and right at it again XD )**

**Desk - *appears out of nowhere***

**Raven - *facedesk***

**Eve - *faceground***

**Ever - *cannot believe stupidity of some people and is lying prone on ground due to mental shock***

**Rena - WHADDA HELL IS IT YOU BASTARDS?!**

_"Time is precious. A minute might not matter much now, but it will, later. I hope we can all cherish this little time we have together. I don't want you guys to fight for every bit of harsh word said. I don't want to break these ties, these bonds, that we've forged together. Alright? Now, let's get back to eating."_

~ Sora no Yuki


End file.
